


Adrenaline

by sara_merry99



Series: The Adrenaline Series [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_merry99/pseuds/sara_merry99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Michael reached for the door handle, too edgy to be sitting still for no reason, KITT asked, “Do you trust me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: There is no indecent use of standard automobile parts here, so you don’t have to worry that you’ll never be able to look at your car the same way again if you read it. Written for the smallfandomfest.   
> Betas: This story had a *bunch* of midwives, alphas, and betas. sassyinkpen, valis2, tygermama, catyah and andeincascade all had hands in reassuring and supporting me while writing. sassyinkpen, valis2, and tygermama helped me polish the final product. Any errors that remain are mine.

# Adrenaline

“Michael, if you don’t calm down you’re going to do something rash,” KITT said, his voice aggravatingly calm. Ignoring him, Michael continued to pace along the side of the road following the white line ten steps forward then ten steps back, fists clenched at his sides. When he got back to the open car door, KITT spoke again, “Talk to me. What are you planning?”

Rather than answering KITT’s question, Michael turned on his heel and walked away again. He wasn’t ready to admit he didn’t have an answer. The only plan he could come up with was to rip their damn complex to pieces with his bare hands. His hands flexed and he could almost feel them around the throat of the doctor who’d taken Marnie and her son right from under his nose. Could feel himself pummeling the white-coated goon who’d drugged him and left him in the desert to die. Ten steps forward, and back toward the car.

KITT had found him in the desert a hundred miles from anywhere and fifty from the nearest decent road. He didn’t remember much--mostly it was a grey haze of cold and nausea and the biting pain of the desert rocks as he stumbled and fell trying to walk. He also remembered the knowledge, the certainty, that KITT would find him no matter what. Find him before the desert killed him. That knowledge had kept him going, kept him walking when he could, crawling when the drugs made his muscles seize up. All he needed to do was keep going until KITT got there. 

KITT found him when he was shuffling through a dry river bed, exhausted and bloody from a hundred tiny scratches. KITT appeared from a side canyon, looking like the world’s most improbable guardian angel. KITT’s scanner had cast the canyon walls in a shifting red glow that shouldn’t have been comforting, but somehow was. And KITT had driven while Michael slept, bringing them near the town so they could plan. But he just couldn’t think. He got to the car door and turned again, pacing away before KITT could say anything. 

He’d barely gone his ten steps, when he looked back over his shoulder at KITT. The scanner swept slowly back and forth and again Michael was hit with the unlikely comfort of it. Michael turned back, suddenly ten steps too far away. As he passed, he trailed one hand over KITT’s glossy hood, loving, as always, the sleekness and warmth of the polymer material, stronger than the hardest steel. 

“Michael...” KITT’s voice sounded concerned and Michael patted him gently.

“I hear you,” Michael said, before KITT could get any more out. “I’m not going to do anything crazy. I just can’t think of anything else. The only plan I can come up with is for you to smash through the wall of the building right into their laboratory so I can beat them with my bare...” His voice died in a strangle of rage and he leaned against the side of the car, taking in the warmth. “We’ve got to get Marnie and Josh out of there and I’m so pissed off all I can do is...” He thumped his fist on the side of the car. Thumped it again, because the dull pain felt good traveling up his arm to his shoulder.

“It appears that one component of the mixture you were drugged with was adrenaline,” KITT said, “though I can’t imagine why. We need to get a blood sample to Devon and Bonnie for further analysis.” 

Michael shrugged, not really caring what it was now that most of it was out of his system. Before he could say it didn’t matter, KITT said, “Get in,” in a decisive voice.

Michael stepped back. “What? Why?”

KITT repeated, even more firmly, “Get in. I believe I know what to do.” 

Michael leaned down and looked into the cabin of the car, staring at the lighted panel he associated with his partner’s presence. “You have a plan?” When KITT didn’t respond right away, Michael climbed into the car, saying, “I gotta tell you, partner, if you’ve got an idea, I’m all ears.” 

The silence continued until Michael reached for the ignition, then KITT said, the decisiveness gone, “I don’t have a plan for rescuing Mrs. Brewster and her son but I believe I can help you.” 

“I’m not going to any doctor around here, so if you want to get a blood sample for Bonnie and Devon we’ll have to do it later,” Michael said, turning the ignition. KITT’s engine purred, filling the cabin with the fine vibration that had become as familiar to him as his own breathing. 

Before he could put the car in gear, KITT said, “I wasn’t thinking of a doctor.” 

He paused again and Michael stared at the panel. “O-okay. What then? Either you’ve got a plan or you don’t.” The rage he’d been feeling was still too close to the surface for KITT to be playing guessing games with him. The tension was still there, his muscles aching and his head pounding from it. 

Just as he reached for the door handle, too edgy to be sitting still for no reason, KITT asked, “Do you trust me?” 

It was so out of the blue all he could say was, “What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you. Why?” 

KITT darkened the windows until the only light in the cabin was the faint pre-dawn light coming in through the windshield, then said, “Because I know how to relax you but you have to trust me. Put your head back and let me drive, Michael.” 

Michael’s first thought was to argue the point, but he forced his hands off the steering wheel and nodded. When he saw that KITT had gone into Auto Mode, he leaned back into the headrest. “I hate to break it to you, pal, but I’m not going to sleep any more, no matter how...” As he spoke a soft flow of energy rippled from the back of his neck down his chest and arms to his toes. It wasn’t like an electric shock, it was far too gentle, too good, for that, but he still jolted forward in the seat. “What the...?” 

“Was it too much?” KITT asked, turning them onto the road away from town with a crunch of the gravel under his rubber tires.. 

“No, no. It just surprised me, that’s all,” Michael said, sitting back. As soon as his head touched the headrest, the flowing energy started again, rolling down his skin and then seeming to flow back up it. “How?” he asked, aware that his voice was slightly breathless.

The flow changed just a bit, became almost strong enough to be tangible, like a touch, and Michael could feel the hairs on his arms stand up, feel where the soft leather of the seat molded to his body, suddenly sensitive enough to make that into a caress. He could feel himself getting hard too, his cock stirring in response to the energy, and he jolted forward breaking the...whatever it was. “KITT, what are you doing?” 

“I realize you have control issues, Michael,” KITT said, with familiar exasperation, “but do I have to explain this now?” When Michael didn’t answer for several seconds, KITT said, “Very well. Bonnie installed a new electroshock theft deterrent device a few months ago. If someone attempts to steal me, I can electrically stun them, like a stun gun or taser.”

Michael chuckled, despite himself. “I don’t think what you were just doing would work as a deterrent,” he said, reaching for the switch to put the car back into Manual Mode. 

He stopped when KITT said, “Of course not. But by modulating the frequency and intensity of the current, I believe I can make it relaxing.”

Michael dropped his hand and stretched his legs, spreading them a bit to make more room for his half-hard cock, and said, “That’s not exactly the word...”

“I can also make it pleasurable,” KITT said, his voice dropping as he spoke until it was almost lost in the purr of the engine. He went on a second later in his normal voice, “I think this will help you recover your normal equilibrium, if you’ll let me.” As he spoke a tiny tendril of energy flowed down the back’s of Michael’s legs, starting where his lower back touched the seat and running in a ghostly touch over his skin down to the floor of the car. 

The curl of energy faded away, leaving nothing but a promise of more. Michael paused for a moment. They’d been through a lot together, nearly everything that was important in his life, but nothing like this.“You’re sure want to do this, KITT?” Michael asked. 

“Of course. Why shouldn’t I? I’ve monitored you when you were with female suspects before,” KITT said. Michael looked away out the window. Sometimes the best way to get information was to flatter and charm, though he didn’t exactly like doing it. Before he could say that kissing a woman was a far cry from what KITT was proposing, KITT went on, “Michael, I know this will be different, but we have to do something.” 

Michael nodded at that and said, “Thanks,” though it didn’t really convey everything he was thinking and feeling. Instead of searching for the right word, he just leaned back into the seat, legs stretched as wide as the limited space in the footwell allowed and laid his head on the headrest. 

As soon as he did so the energy current started again, gently trickling over his skin like warm water. He relaxed into it, giving himself up to the unique pleasure. KITT must have sensed his surrender, because as soon as he opened himself to the sensation, the stream of energy strengthened again into that near-tangible caress over his skin. The energy flow left him so sensitive that the even touch of his shirt on his chest was a caress that brought his cock up hard into the tight grip of his jeans. 

He groaned at the feel of the energy rippling along his zipper, like a finger stroking him. The electric shiver of pleasure surged into a flood that touched him everywhere like a hundred hands and mouths. He dropped one hand to cup his cock through his jeans, but at that moment KITT somehow focused the flow of current on his straining cock, and it was so good, such a perfect cascade of sensation, that his own hand felt clumsy and coarse. 

Michael moaned and reached back instead to grab the headrest as his hips thrust into the pure sensation KITT was creating in him. As he did so, the torrent of sensation over his cock pulsed in time with the movement of his hips, like an ethereal hand, and he felt himself straining toward the touch. “God, KITT,” he moaned, and at the words, the current washed out over his whole body, electrifying him, and then rolled back into his cock, like a wave breaking over him and he was lost, shooting pulses of come in time with the gentling caress until the world faded out around him. 

KITT’s voice, a soft mumble, pulled him out of the haze, but the only words he could make out were, “Oh, Michael,” in a tone he’d never heard before. 

Michael dozed for a few minutes, as much to avoid thinking about what had just happened as the need for sleep, and woke to KITT pulling off into a rest stop. Michael sat up, and grimaced at the clammy feel of cooling come in his jeans. Wishing he knew what to say, he ran his hands through his hair, then reached into the back for his overnight bag. Whatever they were going to do to get Marnie and Josh back, he needed to change first. 

As he was opening the car door, KITT said, “You appear to be more rational now, Michael. I trust you’ll have a viable option for us to consider when you return.” 

Michael nodded. “I’ll do my best. And,” he paused, then said, “thanks, pal.” Once again, it didn’t say nearly enough.


End file.
